Un long souvenir
by karfaith
Summary: Hijikata rêve de son enfance ainsi que d'un garçon dont il ne connait pas le nom. Que se passerait-il si, une vingtaine d'années après, il le revoyait et le reconnaissait?


**Auteur:** karfaith

**Pairing:** Takasugi/Hijikata

**Raiting:** M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Gintama ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Sorachi-sensei

**Résumé:** Hijikata rêve de son enfance ainsi que d'un garçon dont il ne connait pas le nom. Que se passerait-il si, un vingtaine d'années après, il le revoyait et le reconnaissait?

* * *

Un long souvenir

J'étais tranquillement couché dans l'herbe verte, à regarder les oiseaux voler dans un ciel bleu orangé. Le soleil se couchait lentement, prévenant la fin de journée pour tous les habitants du quartier tandis que, moi, je restais là, sans bouger. De toute façon, où pouvais-je aller? J'ai quitté ma maison depuis bientôt quatre heures, après avoir crevé leurs yeux à ces enfants gâtés. Si je revenais, je ne serais pas sûr d'être bien reçu. Après tout, « il » a perdu ses yeux par ma faute. Parce que je ne sais pas me défendre et que je cherche quand même les embrouilles autour de moi. C'est bien fait pour moi.

Alors que je me morfondais dans mon fort intérieur, un ombre s'approcha de moi silencieusement. Évidemment, je l'avais tout de suite remarqué: après s'être fait poursuivre par tous les enfants du quartier.

Cette silhouette s'arrêta juste à côté de moi et je la vis...s'asseoir?

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'un autre gosse vienne me chercher des noises, j'étais assez énervé pour aujourd'hui et j'étais bien capable de l'envoyer, lui aussi, à l'hôpital.

Je le regardai, à quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler?

C'était un enfant, à peu près mon âge, les cheveux noirs violets je dirais mais avec le soleil, ce n'étaient peut-être que des reflets? Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, je le voyais de dos. Il avait un keikogi blanc et un hakama violet, sûrement venait-il de l'école du quartier. Peut-être savait-il se battre au sabre, peut-être même était-il très fort et venait-il...

-Le soleil est magnifique ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

Je restai muet, il m'avait surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait parler. C'était quoi ces discutions de vieux, il avait quel âge?

-Il y a assez de place ailleurs, pourquoi tu viens t'asseoir ici?

Oui, bon je n'ai peut-être pas été très sympa sur ce coup mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Il me regarda enfin. Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Un petit rire aigüe lui échappa.

Il avait un rire de fille. Il ouvrit les yeux et je put enfin voir deux perles dorées émaner de ses grands yeux. Son regard doux me calma un peu. Peut-être l'avais-je mal jugé?

-Oui, mais il n'y avait qu'ici que j'avais envie de venir.

Je regardai sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? On aurait dit une vieille technique de drague. En plus, mes joues se réchauffaient, je crois que ce garçon était vraiment trop gentil.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas très recommandé, dans ce quartier, lui dis-je en tournant le regard sur lui.

Un nouveau rire aigüe. Il se moquait de moi?

-Oui, tu es Toushirô l'épineux, c'est ça?

Je fut surpris, il me connaissait et il venait quand même voir? Je toussotai un peu. On avait pas idée de m'appeler par mon prénom, en plus, je détestais ça.

-Pour toi, c'est Hijikata l'épineux, comme pour les autres. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

Encore un sourire de sa part accompagné de son rire habituel. Il me cherchait?

-D'accord, Hijikata l'épineux.

Il attrapa le haut de mon t-shirt et le tira doucement vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

-Tu t'es battu? Tu as du sang sur ton t-shirt.

Encore une fois, je ne dis rien. J'étais stupéfait par ce garçon. Il était d'une indiscrétion absolue.

-Ça...ça ne te regardes pas...

Il me lâcha, reprit son sourire et me dit:

-C'est toi qui a crevé les yeux de ces cinq enfants tout à l'heure? Un adulte aussi a perdu ses yeux. Il s'appelait...Tamegoro Hijikata, je crois.

Je baissai les yeux. Que dire? Il avait raison, j'ai perdu la tête et je me suis vengé de ces espèces de...Ils ont osés toucher à mon frère et maintenant, j'étais seul. Je ne pouvais pas le revoir maintenant, il était à l'hôpital et j'étais sûr qu'il ne voulait plus me parler.

Mais alors qu'un fois de plus, je me morfondais, je sentis mon t-shirt se soulever et un grand courant d'air me brûler la peau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rends-moi mon t-shirt!

Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus quand il me fit un sourire doux et serein suivit par son petit rire habituel.

-On va aller laver ça, sinon, tu ne penseras qu'à ça et c'est pas drôle.

Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il partit en compagnie de mon t-shirt jusqu'à la rivière pas loin. Il plongea mon haut dedans et commença à frotter pour enlever les tâches de sang qui s'étaient incrustées et qui avaient séchées.

Je le regardais faire. De toute façon, mon t-shirt était déjà mouillé, ça ne servait plus à rien que je l'empêche de le laver.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint me voir. Ce qui me surprit fut qu'il n'avait plus son sourire radieux.

-Je suis désolé, les tâches de sang ne partent pas, elles ont séché.

Il semblait vouloir pleurer. Ce garçon était vraiment trop étrange. Ce n'était qu'un t-shirt, pas la peine de se mettre dans ces états-là.

Je récupérai mon t-shirt, l'essorai et le remis.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aimais pas ce t-shirt.

Et hop, un sourire de sa part. J'adorais ce garçon, il souriait beaucoup et ça avait le don de m'apaiser.

Il me prit la main et me tira vers les rues de la ville. Après quelque minutes de marches, on s'arrêta devant une sorte d'école. On entra dedans, là où il y avait quelques chambres. Il s'approcha d'une des armoires et chercha à l'intérieur pour en sortir un t-shirt noir et doré. Il me le tendit en me disant de le mettre.

Un fois de plus, je me retrouvai à moitié à poil, à enfiler un t-shirt un peu trop grand pour moi.

-Il te va bien.

Je ne dis rien. Le garçon me sourit encore, comme si c'était normal de sourire autant. Il avait une âme de saint. Sa façon de sourire me rappelait la statue que j'avais dans mon salon chez moi. Comment elle s'appelait? Bougha? Bouddha? Oui voilà, ce garçon me rappelait Bouddha. Peut-être était-il sa réincarnation?

Alors que j'étais encore une fois perdu dans mes pensées, deux petites lèvres se posèrent sur mes joues.

Je reculai la tête, l'air surpris. On avait pas idée de surprendre Hijikata l'épineux en pleine réflexion!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le garçon refit son rire aigüe.

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonne nuit, non?

Bonne nuit? Il s'en allait?

Je le vis tirer la couverture du seul lit qu'il y avait dans la salle. Il se coucha et garda la couverture levée comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Tu viens?

Je le regardai, que disait-il? Je n'allais pas dormir avec lui quand même?

-Je peux pas avoir d'autres lits, il sont utilisés, donc viens, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je tortillai les mains. Que faire? Je n'avait nulle part où aller. Et puis, c'est lui qui proposait...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je sautai dans son lit et me couchai. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes et nous endormîmes.

Pendant plusieurs jours, je restai avec ce garçon que j'avais commencé à surnommer Bouddha. Une fois, il m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'appelais comme ça. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant que ce jour. Lui dire que c'était parce qu'il avait un sourire d'ange était une bonne idée, finalement.

Il avait demandé à son maitre si je pouvais écouter le cours avec lui, heureusement, il était gentil et j'ai pu avoir ma propre place dans la classe. J'y ai d'ailleurs rencontré trois autres garçons de mon âge. L'un souriait très souvent et avait un rire insupportable. Il s'appelait Tatsuma Sakamoto. Il y avait aussi un garçon que j'avais d'abord confondu avec une fille tellement ses cheveux étaient longs. Lui, c'était Kôtaro Katsura. Et puis, il y avait un autre garçon aux yeux de merlan pas frais, aux cheveux bouclés et argentés, je tiens à préciser que, oui, ce gars était japonais, tout comme moi! Son nom était Sakata Gintoki.

Pendant mon séjour, j'ai également remarqué, à ma grande surprise, que Bouddha n'était pas souriant du tout. Sauf avec moi. Quand je lui adressais la parole, il retrouvait le sourire mais avec les autres, il était indifférent, un vrai glaçon, même, si je puis dire, un glacier. Il ne leur parlait pas: quand Sakata ou Katsura voulaient discuter avec lui, ils se recevaient un regard des plus glacials à en faire frémir un mort. Devais-je me réjouir d'être spécial pour lui? En tout cas, je savais que c'était un grand privilège qui m'était accordé de pouvoir parler à Bouddha.

Quand je lui avait dit ça, il avait rit de son rire aigüe puis s'était approché de moi et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous sommes restés ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques, longues selon moi, secondes puis il s'est reculé en souriant et m'a dit:

-C'est également un grand privilège de recevoir le baiser de Bouddha, non?

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ça. Je n'avais surtout, pas compris la situation, j'avais la bouche en poisson, à le regarder d'un air idiot. Il m'avait ensuite sourit et dit:

-Meurs Hijikata!

Je rouvris les yeux, le souffle court, et vit un long katana prêt à s'abattre sur moi. Je l'esquivais alors sur la gauche en reprenant mes esprit: j'étais attaqué par un samouraï. Et quel samouraï! Un gosse de dix-huit ans aux courts cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux rouges emplis de haine à mon égard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sougo, soufflai-je d'un air désespéré.

Ledit Sougo remit son sabre dans son fourreau en rouspétant qu'il m'avait raté. Mais...comment ça, raté?

-Oï, Sougo, tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

Le regard qu'il me lança à ce moment ne me dit rien de bon. Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question? Mon Dieu Bouddha, répondez-moi!

-Mais non, Hijikata-san, je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire du mal si ce n'est parce que vous avez fait souffrir ma sœur, qu'elle est morte à cause de vous, que vous l'avez rendu malheureuse et que je veux la place de vice-président.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses remarques sonnent-elles toutes comme des reproches?

-Et donc, que me vaut un réveil si brutal, lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda, l'air penaud.

-Kondô-san a demandé le rassemblement immédiat des troupes, me dit-il en se couchant sur le plancher et en mettant devant ses yeux un masque de nuit rouge à motifs.

Je sortais mon katana de son fourreau et le pointait sur lui.

-Alors tu m'explique pour quoi tu te couche et pourquoi dans MA chambre?

Sougo releva du pouce son masque en me regardant d'un oeil las.

-Je pars pour une mission dans deux heures, je ne viens pas avec vous pour celle que Kondô a à vous confier.

Il finit sa phrase en me lançant un sourire sadique.

Donc, je pars en mission. Je crois que la seule bonne nouvelle est que je n'y vais pas avec ce psychopathe qu'est Sougo.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous serez toujours là pour lire la suite qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review à moi-même *regard de chien battu*


End file.
